Kinky Coincidence
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Miles spends his Christmas eve trying to finish a chapter of a kink meme fic in time for christmas, but is going through a writer's block. Then Maya comes in the office.


Title: Kinky Coincidence.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Miles/Maya  
Summary: Miles is working on a kink meme fic on Christmas and Maya visits.  
Disclaimer: Characters copyright to Capcom.  
Notes: Christmas period is over now. But I hope you all had a great Christmas. I wrote this for Lunaria42 for the MitsuMayoi Secret Santa thing we had going on livejournal.

Kinky Coincidence

Miles Edgeworth disliked the writer's block. Usually whenever he received the free time, he'd be lurking on the _Steel Samurai Kink Meme._ Miles was grateful the meme was anonymous – he didn't want his colleagues to know that he secretly shipped two characters from a popular children's show. The majority of people lurking around on these Kink Memes were in their twenties or late teenage years. Being twenty-six himself, it made him feel blessed that these kind of things were anonymous. Maya Fey would love this sort of thing.

Staring at the computer scene, which was flashing back at him. His chin rested on top of his palm. He wanted to get this particular scene done by Christmas day, which was in six hours time. He last the will to write since writing that three-paged battle scene for the same prompt he was working on now. The prompt, which he had been working on and off for a year was about the Blue Badger, Pikachu, Kirby and The _Steel Samurai_ to team up. Kirby games were some of his guilty pleasures as well. He never got into _Pokémon_ though.

He didn't expect so many people to like it. The original poster (better refereed to as OP), was delighted with every word he typed. The way she typed reminded him of Maya. Half of Miles hoped it was pure coincidence the OP had similar traits to Maya. The other half secretly thought it would be pleasant to have someone he knows on there.

_Oh Authornon, this is so cute and adorable. I'm reading this with my cousin, and she loves it as well. Of course I had to get her to skim over the sexy times. But thanks for entertaining me with this. I had no idea it was going to be this long. XD I love you so much and if I knew you, I would hug you for a hours. *Gives you golden burgers and cookies*_

He just needed to finish one scene of this chapter before submission.

Knocking noises distracted him from working on his story, He saved what he had so far and minimized the screen. "Come in."

Speak of the devil. It was Maya Fey with an armful of bags. Her free arm contained a burger larger than her own hand. There goes the suggestion of reading some fan fiction to himself.

"Hi Miles!" Maya called, marching into his office. "This burger is so delicious do you want some?" she offered with her arms out stretched.

"I'm fine thank you," Miles replied, moving Maya's arm to her side.

"Nick and I got you some presents."

"Thank you," Miles responded with a smile. "Put them under the tree and be careful of the tea set – it's very expensive."

"Okay," Maya cried out, almost tumbling to the floor. Miles was praying she didn't fall on the tea-set, which was hand-printed from Britain. Her footing became lost and his tea-set rumbled, but did not break. Her jaw landed on his foot and the presents rolled over besides the tea set. "It's a good thing the presents weren't breakable."

"And a good thing my tea set hasn't broken."

"You must really like your tea."

"Of course I do."

"Well the cups and plates are really pretty," Maya commented.

"Thank you."

Maya's eyes then became immediately drawn to the _Steel Samurai_ statue on his desk. She leaped up to the desk and gasped, "Oh I had no idea you loved _Steel Samurai_! I like your laptop as well," added Maya, "it looks so stylish." She crawled up behind his chair. "I wish I had a laptop. I only have Mia's ancient computer."

Miles hoped she was too much of a computer novice to notice the tool bar. Assuming that Maya was going to stay around for a little longer, he asked, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

Sincerely hoping she did not check his laptop, he approached the butler and requested some tea. The butler nodded and left the room at once. Miles turned around to see Maya's face full of astonishment. Her whole body froze, but her arms vibrated. Then a huge smile was drawn onto her face. Miles knew what was happening.

"YOU WROTE _KINKY COINCIDENCE?_" Maya yelled like she was having an orgasm.

And he was right. Cornered, Miles replied, "... yes."

"I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THAT PROMPT!" Maya squealed. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Just like Maya said on the Kink Meme, her arms were wrapped around him. Her embrace will last a while.

"I... might be late finishing the next chapter," Miles told Maya. "I was wanting to finish it on Christmas, but it turns out I've had a bit of a writer's block."

"It's okay," Maya replied. "No worries, but maybe in the new year, we can get Nick into the Meme."

"I think that's going to take a while."

"Well he can always borrow my DVDs."

"Oh yes just one thing, Maya. Did you write that fic in part two about me and Wright being an item?"

"No," Maya replied, "Gumshoe wrote it."

Someone was going have to do a lot of explanation on Boxing day. Another cut from his salary would do nothing.


End file.
